


Walking with Dinobots

by Zora_The_Dragon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Dynobots become Dinobots, Gen, Grimlock's origin, I'll add more tags as the story goes forward, Starscream gets body transplant, actually there are more than two, dinobots might tear each other apart, two grimlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_The_Dragon/pseuds/Zora_The_Dragon
Summary: After the fall of Cybertron, Shockwave is left all alone on their dead homeworld, with nothing but Scraplets, Insecticons and the remaining members of the Dinobots to worry about.That is, if it wasn't because he had begun a new cloning project: Grimlock.And he plans to eliminate the remaining Dinobots with it...





	Walking with Dinobots

**Author's Note:**

> This is partly a theory/explanation on how there are two Grimlocks in the same continuity, with a few ideas and theories of mine here and there.  
> Most of the story will still be fanon though.  
> Hope you enjoy^^

It started with pain.

Followed by an explosion.

Then concluded with darkness.

Shockwave felt an uneasy pain in his right arm. His optic sensor was offline, his processor currently unable to fathom what had happened. All he heard were crunches from a crumbling building and the screams of Vehicon troopers as well as the mighty roar of a Dinobot.

Then he remembered. His optic sensor went back online. He sat up and looked around.

The area was a ruin. His mighty tower had collapsed along with his equipment and any unlucky Decepticons. He tried opening a comm. link to Megatron, but there seemed to be some kind of interference.

That's when his gaze turned to his right arm...or at least, what was _supposed_ to be his right arm. Where there once was an arm was now only spiky scrap leaking blue energon. And it had even been his work arm...

"No time for self-pity," he muttered coldly to himself and got up by his cannon arm. "That would be illogical."

He started walking among the rubble of his once magnificent lab, searching for anything that might have survived the collapse, all while processing the battle.

He had reformed the Dynobots into mighty beasts, taking the forms of creatures called "dinosaurs" from some organic planet. As such, these mighty warriors had now become _Dinobots_ instead. Unfortunately, while Swoop, Slug, Snarl and their leader Grimlock all had perfect outcomes, the biggest of them, Sludge, had perished during the reformatting. That had ticked off Grimlock quite a lot.

Thus why the most powerful of the Dinobots had chosen to find and eliminate the Cyclops. How he got free he could not process just yet. Those chains restraining him would have had to be turned off by the panel, and not even the biggest idiot, Autobot nor Decepticon would be stupid enough to release a monster like Grimlock...

He arrived around the area where the power core had once been - except about a mile or two further into the sky, of course. He was looking around for anything that could look like his arm. Although, he knew that he would not find it as he had seen and felt Grimlock biting the arm off the scientist and then swallowing it, then proceeded to throw him off the tower. But he hoped that if he could at least find the Autobot's corpse, then perhaps he could try ripping its tank open so he could retrieve the arm. After all, it was difficult - though not impossible - to repair himself with only his cannon arm at his disposal.

Unfortunately, all he found of the remains of Grimlock were small pieces of scrap metal scattered here and there. Had Shockwave been fully capable of emotion he would have cursed. Either the big guy had exploded along with the self destruction of the tower, or he had been badly wounded but had managed to escape alive.

He was torn from his thoughts by loud groaning. He didn't pay it mind at first, instead looking at the scrap. He used the tip of his cannon arm to scoop up one of the gray scrap pieces and put it in his subspace. He had plans for that later.

"H...hee...lll...ppp..."

Someone groaned again. And that voice sounded awfully familiar...

"Ssss...wwww..."

Out of curiosity he followed the voice to a rubble which he recognized as the cell he had held Grimlock in.

"Where are you?" he asked and looked around.

"Over...h-h...ere..."

He followed the groaning and found a pair of legs buried beneath the rubble. He couldn't tell who the legs belonged to, but by the scratchy voice and the blue paint, he had an idea who it was.

He shoved his cannon under the rubble and tipped it over, revealing a very beat-up and battered red, blue and silver Seeker.

Starscream. Of course it was him. It all made sense now. It was the most logical explanation ever.

"Starscream," Shockwave greeted coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"D-d...ying..." the Seeker tried to hiss but it was barely a whisper. "Obvi...ous...ly..."

"I suppose you were the one to set free the Dinobot?"

"N-no...h-he th-threw... _used_...me..."

Starscream coughed and tried to get up, but his arms would not support his weight and gave in as soon as he tried to lift. He was in a pretty bad shape, anyone could see that. Shockwave could tell from the wounds that he would perish if he did not get repaired soon. Which is why he was contemplating.

"Let us make a deal, traitor," the Cyclops said, staring blankly at the attentive Seeker with a cracked but still functional purple optic. "I shall repair you in return that you replace my arm for me. And if you try to turn on me, remember that I still have my cannon arm left..."

Starscream studied the scientist for a bit. It seemed like a fair deal, getting saved in return for helping a former colleague out, but it simply wasn't in the former SIC's nature to not turn on others. However, as another cough attack initiated, he realized he did not have long. This seemed to be his only chance of survival.

"F-fine..." he weakly spat. "J-just f-fix...me up..."

 

Shockwave was glad that he had more than one lab on Cybertron. The tower may had been his mightiest lab, but thankfully he had an offsite lab nearby in the Sea of Rust. He carried the now unconscious Starscream over his shoulder until the reached the lab. He put down the Seeker on one of his work tables. He had considered demanding him to replace his arm first so he could work, but given the fact that he had lost consciousness just before they reached the lab, along with his already badly messed-up body, he knew that would never have worked out.

And what made matters worse was that upon turning on the machine to check his vital stats, the scientist discovered Starscream had already begun failing.

Scrap. If he died, then it would take years for him to repair himself with his current arm. Starscream at least had two servos and a scientific background, which would make the repairment much faster.

He looked at the monitor and concluded that while Starscream's body was scrap metal, his spark was still perfectly functional. Without his servo, Shockwave would not be able to perform the necessary repairs in time. Starscream was much worse off than he had first appeared. He must have been caught in the same explosion and afterwards collapse of Shockwave's tower.

Shockwave cursed inwardly while heading to his storage chamber. The only way Starscream would survive was if his spark was presented with a new body. He went into the storage where he kept a score of Vehicon protoforms. Not the best material for a new body, but it would have to do for now. He fetched a protoform and rushed back into the lab, putting it on the floor beside Starscream's table.

He stood before Starscream's body for a moment and speculated how to open his cockpit and gain access to his spark chamber, having only a cannon to rely on. As the pulse on the monitor went slower he simply bashed the cockpit, breaking the glass and slightly damaged the spark chamber, but the spark was alright.

"I do not know if you can hear me," Shockwave said to the spark as he gently tipped his cannon beneath it to scoop it up. "But it would be most logical to cooperate with me."

As soon as the blue spark was removed from its chamber, the monitor went flatline, and Shockwave knew he had to act fast.

In a swift movement he carried the spark over to the protoform and put it on the chest. As soon as the two came in contact, the spark merged with its new body and began reformatting it.

Shockwave had never seen a spark merge with a blank protoform. The Vehicon protoforms were special in that they were only provided with the energon of three different kinds of Vehicons made by Shockwave himself, thus causing them all to look alike. They created their own sparks from that energon, and thus became clones of whoever the energon had belonged to, be it a Vehicon or other Cybertronians.

Existing sparks, however, had not been tested yet how they would affect the protoforms. But Shockwave was now witnessing the power of the spark's reformatting.

The protoform's servos gained five long, sharp claws instead of Starscream's own blunt digits; the pedes shaped into three high heels; out of the back grew two sets of wings, the middle pair smaller than the outer pair; the protoform's torso retained its large chestplate and small hips, while shaping it to look like a large face, even having a pair of red "optics" on the chestplate; the head retained its white faceplate but formed two optics instead of a visor, a pair of disturbingly long optic ridges appeared, a long, thin red crest formed in the middle of the forehelm, and a large mouth took shape above a particularly long chin.

Though retaining certain aspects of a Vehicon, like the size, skinniness and basic figure, Starscream's new body was completely unique. Though the new long claws and red missiles on his arms seemed like a nice update, it was nowhere nearly as durable or powerful as his former body...and it was now a total wreck!

Shockwave went and got an energon cube by carefully balancing it on his cannon arm. Though Starscream had been saved, his new body had no energon to energize him, currently rendering him useless.

Not being able to connect them with hoses, Shockwave simply pried the Seeker's mouth open clumsily with his cannon, then tipping open the cube, followed by him tipping the cube over, pouring its content into the Seeker's mouth and onto the floor below.

Only a few nano-cycles later, and the cube was empty, half of it spilled on the floor. Shockwave was about to regret his decision when the Seeker suddenly twitched. Starscream opened his new large, red optics and looked from side to side before speaking.

"I...live?" he whispered, sitting up. "I live! But..." He lifted a servo, studying the abnormally long, black claws. "Why..." His gaze fell on the table with his battered body on it. He let out an exclamation. "My body! What have you done?"

"I did what was necessary," Shockwave replied coldly. "Be thankful that I decided to spare you. Now you must repay me by replacing my arm."

"Oh, right, that," Starscream muttered and rose to his pedes. He wavered a bit, not being used to stand on such small sticks, already missing his big, balanced frame. "I'm not sure if--"

He silenced by a clicking sound as the scientist pointed his cannon against his head.

"Did you already forget what I said before?" the Cyclops hissed. "Turn on me and I shall end your miserable life, traitor. Now go fetch my arm or I will find you and end you myself. And do not try to fly away. Vehicons cannot fly in robot mode, and neither can your new body. You have also not scanned a vehicle yet, so hunting you down will be _easy_."

Starscream grumbled in protest, but nonetheless went off into the storage with lowered wings to find a replacement arm for Shockwave. Things would certainly not go smoother for the Seeker from now on, what with his new frail body and everything. His only hope would be for Shockwave - once his arm had been replaced - to make repairs on the Air Commander's body so he could get out of this poor excuse for a frame. However long that would take.

While Starscream was gone, Shockwave reached into his subspace and pulled out one of the pieces of scrap metal left by Grimlock. He studied the gray and yellow piece of metal and plotted.

"Logic dictates: If you do not succeed the first time, try again."

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Shockwave begins playing Primus.
> 
> The Dinobots are trying to find out what happened to their leader.


End file.
